


Spooky Stories

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Ghost Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity Night 28.10.17 - Prompt was 'always' or 'spooky stories'





	Spooky Stories

“...and the ghost of her still haunts the theatre to this very day.”

Arthur’s eyes were wide in the amber glow of the crackling firelight and he tugged the blanket tighter about his body. “Oh, Douglas – really?”

Carolyn snorted. “Of _course_ not really, dear-heart.”

“Who can possibly say, Arthur?” Douglas stretched back against the soft cushions and took a long draw from his mug. “I’m just repeating what I heard.”

“It’s absolute nonsense.”

“But how do you know, Mum?”

“Because I’ve heard about a dozen variations on that so-called legend over the years. And because ghost stories are the stuff of fantasy, dreamt up to….”

“But how do you _know_?”

She shrugged. “Well, obviously I can’t know with a hundred percent certainty, Arthur.”

“So it _could_ be true? It’s not completely impossible?”

“Of course it isn’t,” Douglas replied, chuckling as Carolyn rolled her eyes. “There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio.”

“Who’s Horatio?” Arthur frowned. “I thought the guy in the story was called Richard?”

“Even I know that’s Shakespeare, Arthur,” Martin piped up.

“What’s Shakespeare got to do with it?”

“Oh, for goodness sake,” Carolyn exhaled in exasperation. “He just meant there are more things in life than can be explained, dear-heart.”

“Oh, right.” Arthur’s clouded expression cleared into a bright smile. “Then it could be true! That’s what you’re saying, Douglas?”

“I’m saying no more, Arthur. I’ll leave it up to your needless-to-say _vivid_ imagination.”

“Brilliant!”

“And on that note, I think I’ll retire. That’s quite enough scaring for one night.” Douglas rose and held out his hand. “Coming, Carolyn?”

She allowed him to pull her to her feet, his hand settling at her waist as they said their good nights, turning back from the door as Arthur called out,

“Douglas?”

“Hm?”

“Where is it?”

“What?”

“The theatre – where is it?”

“Oh, didn’t I say?” Douglas grinned, dark eyes sparkling in wicked glee. “Right next door to the hotel, Arthur.”

“No way!”

“Sleep well.”

Carolyn elbowed him in the ribs, scolding in an undertone as Arthur’s frightened, thrilled exclamations followed them down the length of the darkened corridor.

FIN


End file.
